drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
Caim
Caim is the main protagnist of Drakengard and an antagonist in Drakengard 2. Caim is a pact-partner with a red dragon named Angelus (Angel in Japan). The price of his pact was his ability to speak, the mark is on his tongue. Twenty-four years of age at the start of the game series, Caim is one of the most powerful characters in the game. Story Childhood Caim was born into a royal family, along with his sister Furiae. A prince of a small kingdom, Caim's life soon changed dramatically as he witnessed his parents murdered by the imperial black dragons. He beomes the ruler of his parents' kingdom and now serves the Union, seeking revenge against the Empire. Battle of the Castle On a attack on the Castle of the Goddess by the Empire, Caim fights in a fierce battle to protect the Goddess ( his sister Furiae ). A mighty warrior, Caim slays countless foes. As the attack draws into the castle courtyard, Caim finds that the Empire has captured a Red Dragon. Engulfed by hatred, Caim approaches the dragon with murderous intent, as images of his parents' death flash through his mind. As Caim raises his sword, the dragon speaks, claiming that even though Caim may kill her, her soul won't be dirtied. Instead of killing her, Caim asks if she wishes to live. Caim offers her a pact, saying that he wishes to live as well. "Your answer, a pact or death!" - Caim Before the red dragon can give her answer, more imperial soldiers attack. Caim deals with them quickly, asking the dragon once again for her answer. The dragon states that they are bonded by their need to live and accepts the pact. As they put their souls together, the two are healed and become one. The price of Caim's pact, in gaining so much power, was his voice. Caim and the dragon soar to the sky, destorying the Empire's aircraft, and then proceed to destroy all imperial soilders on the ground and in the castle. There, he stands with his sister Furiae and his childhood friend, Inuart. They have a moment of peace (which invovles showing the two Caim's pact mark on his tongue) before deciding they should hide Furiae else where. They decide, to go to the elves. Protecting the Seals When they reach the village of the elves, however, they find that the whole village has been slaughtered. Inuart and Furiae go on ahead to the desert temple seeking Heirarch Verdelet, while Caim stays in the forest. He meets Leonard and attempts to protect the Forest of the Seal. They fail, and decide to go to the desert to protect the seal there. They find Furiae, only to learn that Inuart and Verdelet have been captured by the Empire. Caim heads for the imperial prision in the dessert, and frees Verdelet. As for Inuart, all they find is his harp. The Empire attacks the Desert Seal, and succeeds in destorying it. Afterwards, the group finds an elf woman by the name Arioch, whom is a pact partner. After some discussion ( and a attempt to feast on Caim's flesh ) Arioch decides to join them on their journey. Later, Inuart finds Caim, saying that the only way to free Furiae is to bring her to the Empire. Caim refuses to along with this, and the two fight. It is then that Inuart also shows that he is a pact partner with a black dragon. The two dragons do battle as well, with the black dragon gaining the upper hand. Caim rushes in to strike down the black dragon, but is met with a fiery inferno. Protected only by his red dragon, the two lose the battle. Inuart takes Furiae, stating, "Welcome to a world without song" and flies off, leaving his harp behind. With this harsh blow, the group still try to protect the seals. They manage to find the ocean seal, only to lose it as well. Now only one seal remains, Furiae. Before they can start looking for her though, the Empire decides to unleash a massive attack on the Union in one glorious battle. Caim heads through the mountains, finding a young boy, and pact partner, Seere. With this new addition, they face off against the Empire. With Caim and his dragon's strength, they win over the Empire. Suddenly, the skies turn red, meteors fall to the ground, and the dead Empire soilders rise again. Now Caim fights against the undead, and his army is slaughtered. After the battle, Caim finds the Empire's flying fortress. He is met by Inuart once again, and the two battle in the sky. Inuart flees the battle, and Caim follows. Final Battles with the Empire Caim fights through the halls of the grand fortress, till he finds his sister along with a little dancing girl named Manah. The girls voice is inhuman, speaking of Furiae's dark thoughs. Caim looks away from her in disgust, turning to dispair as his sister commits suicide. With that, the last seal is broken, and the world plummets to chaos. Caim leaves the fortress, only to find Inuart carrying Furiae's dead body. The two fight again, Caim winning this time. They chase Inuart to the imperial city, where they fight armies of imperial soilders and the Seeds of Destruction appear. Caim and the red dragon face off against a grand and legendary dragon, known as the Wrym. Caim soothes the red dragon, forming their bond closer, and take down the mighty creature. They arrive at the Manh's castle and battle her undead soilders, then her. At her defeat, Manah begs for death, but Caim will not give it to her. For his own revenge, Caim claims that he will make sure the girl will live long enough, to see all the horrible things she's done till she is driven insane. Now that the panic is over, the seals must once again be established. The red dragon, to Caim's dispair, offers to become the seal. As they have their tragic goodbye's, the red dragon tells Caim her name, Angelus ( Angel in Japan ), saying that he is the only human to know her name now. The seal complete's, and the red dragon fades away. The canonical ending that connects Drakengard 1 to Drakengard 2 is the particular one where Angelus agrees to become the Goddess of the Seal to replace Furiae, in spite of the burden that it will place upon her. Verdelet, the hierarch with whom direct contact to the Goddess is possible, places the seal upon her and Caim and Angelus part ways. Caim is charged with the responsibility of taking Manah beneath his wing and showing her the torment she has wrought upon the world. It is imperative that she see the pain and poverty she has caused to the lands, so that it prevents the same course of action occurring again. In the midst of traveling together, Caim is distracted by Angelus's pain from the seal, as Verdelet has increased the power on it. Manah takes this oppurtunity and stabs Caim's eye with a hidden dagger, throwing herself off a cliff in the process. Unable to locate her, Caim turns his vengance on Verdelet and his Knights of the Seal. He hunts Verdelet down and kills him, turning his path to the rest of the seals. Later Years After years of fighting the knights, Caim grew to be known as the one eyed man. He never successfully destroyed a seal though. He ran into a boy named Nowe, and found Manah once again. He attempted to capture her, and failed. He found the District of Shining Life, and attacked it. Since the guardian was missing, the attack was easy. He was met with Nowe once again, and the two battled. Nowe sought revenge against Caim for killing his adopted father in a attack on the seal. Caim faltered for a moment, but managed to get a death blow, if it hadn't been for Urick jumping in the way. Due to Urik's pact with the reaper, he didn't die right away. Caim continued to cut down Urik until he finally killed him. During Urik's dying moments, he pushed Caim down a hole that seemed to strech on forever. Caim didn't die however, and found Angelus after she had been released. He told Nowe to kill her, and had a last dying moment with her. As the two looked at each other with a bond no other knew, Angelus asked, "Is it over, Caim?" His answer, "It's over. Were together now." Caim looked at Nowe with a grateful smile before he faded to ashes with his dragon. Alternate Endings There are many alternative endings in Drakengard that involves Caim. Ending 2- 'Caim arrives at Manah's palace, only to find she has been eaten by a dragon. Angelus has also changed, becoming what is known as a Chaos dragon. She says that now they must fight, as the dragons plan on killing all of humanity and taking over. She breaks the pact, and the two fight. Caim kills Angelus, breaking his own heart in the process. With one last look at his dead friend, Caim runs into the light, ready to race the army of dragons. '''Ending 3-' After the battle with Inuart, Caim tracks him down to stop Inuart from using the Seeds of Destruction to revive Furiae. They fail, and Furiae is reborn a monster. She kills Inuart, and proceeds to fight Caim. They mange to kill her. As Caim stands on a hill, holding his dead sister in his arms, he gazes out at the thousands of Furiae clones that rise around the city to destory the world. 'Ending 4-' Seere's pact partner, a golem, manages to kill Manah. With the world driven insane and time distorted, creatures with many names ( God's, Nameless, etc. ) fly down to kill all humans. They have the appearance of giant flying babies, and one with the look of a giant pregnant female. They battle against these odd creatures and lose many in their team. Arioch is eaten, Leonard explodes himself to kill many of these odd creatures, and Caim is also defeated with his dragon. They do manage to get Seere to the large pregnant female, having him release his seal. As a resort, a large section of the world is forever frozen in time. '''Ending 5- Caim and Angelus battle the Grotesquries Queen and destroy her. When the battle is over, they are in current time Tokyo, and are shot down by jets. Unfortunately, once shot down, magic enters the world where it doesn't belong. This causes a poisoning that wreaks havoc on the world and causes a disease called the Black Scrawl to spread, destroying humanity. This ending leads to the events of Nier. Ironically, all of the weapons collected in Drakengard scatter across the world, some of them making to the protagnist of the game Nier. Equipment and Appearance Caim was a tall man, age 24 at the begining of the series. In the first game, Caim had brown hair, dark eye's. He wore a white shirt and dark grey pants, with blue/grey armor on his chest. His sword was large, though he was able to weild it easily, and was white with blue lines. In the second game, Caim's hair grew longer, and he wore light colored pants with a black and red tunic. His sword changed color as well, to black with red lines. How this happened is uknown. Powers and Weapons Caim is wildely known for sword, though he could obtain many other weapons through the first game. Since his sword contained the power of fire magic, he is mainly seen using fire. Even though he gained much strength through his pact with Angelus, Caim was still a powerful warrior without his dragon. Gallery File:Caim.jpg File:Caim_OA.jpg File:Caim_IG.png File:Caim_FB.png File:Caim_&_Angelus.jpg File:Caim_Angelus.jpg File:Dg2-illust-book-back.jpg File:Dg2-illust-caim nowe.jpg|Caim vs Nowe File:Dg2-illust-caim angelus.jpg|Caim and Angelus Trivia - Caim's official Birthday is September 11th to commemorate the release of Drakengard. Likewise, Nowe's is also the same day. Category:Characters